


Control

by mmmdraco



Category: Death Note
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Death Note, L/Light, control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

L is caught in a trap of his own making and he knows it. He is trying to wrest control of a situation from Kira who could be Light. And, yet, he cannot bring himself to wrest control from Light when it comes to such things as how wide his thighs are spread and how easily he yields to Light's mouth.


End file.
